Angels Cry
by redamiB6147
Summary: What happened to Prowl after Jazz died at Mission city? What I thought happened. Charecter/death and Charecters way out of Charecter, sorry!


A/N: This story was inspired by a song called Angels Cry by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I wouldn't call it a songfic, though. It does involve charecter death, and I made all of het charecters here way out of charecter. But, I like the story, and I thought I would post it here. Enjoy, and plase review to tell me what you think!

* * *

I sat alone on the hill, my thoughts a thousand miles away as I looked over the silent city. The sun would rise in a few hours according to my internal clock. I wanted to be there when the sun rose. It reminded me of why I was still here.

"Prowler?" said a voice I was very familiar with. By now, I had given up on finding a true explanation to the voice. After all, he was dead, and I wasn't. So, I sighed through my intakes, a song playing through my radio as the sounds of awakening birds hit my audios. I refused to look, though. There were some things that I would not allow myself to do, to take care of whatever amount of pride I had left.

"Prowl? You hear me?" the voice asked, and I leaned onto my hands, ignoring the dirt that I was pressing into my joints. It always comes out later.

"I hear you." I said, and I let my head roll back on my shoulders, my door wings relaxing and dragging in the dirt. My optics powered down to half power automatically as my energy levels started to deplete. I haven't recharged in a long time.

There was a ghost of a touch on my arm, and I jerked away, forgetting about my 'visitor'. I locked my optics on a nearby tree, refusing to look at him. There was a defeated sigh from where he sat, and the music turned itself back up, but by now I was not paying any attention to it. Until I heard two words.

"You're my, my, my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away…" the song drifted through the crisp morning air, and I shivered lightly, dragging my sagging frame forward, my shoulders shaking as I realized that he was gone, and I would never be able to hold him anymore…

"Now Prowler, tha's just dumb. I'm righ' here!" said the voice, and I felt the tears start. I gave up, letting them fall as the birds sang their sweet songs and the song on the radio played, dropping my already floored spirit to the pits. I must of stayed that way for a long time, for I felt the first rays of the sun brush against my outer armor. I looked up, my optics compensating for the bright spot on the horizon.

"You rally need to get a grip, Prowl. You're second in command, afta all!" said the voice, and there was another ghost of a touch on my door wing. I flicked my door wing, trying to make the voice go away. The tears continued to cascade down my face, but I was silent as I watched the sun rise over the sleepy city. The song had ended a while ago, and my radio had shut itself off after I started to cry.

"It's been five earth years since I learned of his death…and I still and acting like a slagging sparkling!" I said, and with that, I stood up, catch a glimpse of my 'visitor'. And then I couldn't help myself. To see him, standing there in all his glory…It didn't matter to me that he had been dead for five years, three months, two weeks and one day, and I felt my processor seize up….

"Prowler, no need ta get angry." The visitor said, his blue visor sparkling thinly in the dawn. I moved forward, speechless. He seemed to watch me, a smile on his faceplates as I continued to move forward, towards him.

"Jazz…..?" I asked, even though I already knew that he was the one who always came around. After all, he did have a very unforgettable voice. He shifted around, the sun glinting off of his paint job. I felt my door wings twitch with need, but I stopped, trying ot gain control over my body. I knew he was dead, but I still couldn't help myself. He nodded, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek again as I raised a hand. I stopped, realizing how foolish this was.

"You're not really here. You're dead, you're dead…" I said to myself as I sunk down on to the ground, holding my knees to my chest as I offlined my optics again. I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. It was driving me insane.

"Prowl!" came a very weak call from behind me. I jerked, my optics onlining automatically. I looked over my shoulder at the glimmer of a 'Bot in the distance. They always knew where to find me. I wonder who it will be this time….?

"Prowl. They need you, luv." Jazz said, and he sat down next to me. He leaned against my shoulder, wrapping an arm around them in a comforting embrace. The ghost of his touch sent shivers of despair through my central systems. My engine revved as my intakes blew out hot air. His arm seemed to get tighter, moving me into his chest. I loosened my arms as another call from behind me echoed off of the city. It was starting to awaken.

"Don't leave, Jazz. Not until they come closer." I said, and I leaned into him, ignoring the electricity that passed between us. It was becoming clear that Jazz was only here to keep me sane enough to finish my duty. He was, as a human would put it, a ghost of my past, coming to haunt me. I wish now that I could pass on my mantle and go be with him in the well of all sparks, but, it was not my time.

"'Kay, Prowler, ya got it." Jazz said, and with that, we both watched the sun as it rose higher in the sky.

"Prowl! We know you're up there!" came the call again, and there was a song playing that wasn't coming from me.

"_Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well its hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear."  
_

"Jazz? Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked, and I felt him shift a bit, his arm gripping tighter. I tensed, realizing what he was trying to say. I bolted upright, my door wings twitching.

"No, don't leave!" I said, but with that, he faded away as the two who were sent for me topped the hill. I turned to them, aware that the song was still playing.

"Prowl?" the one closest to me asked, and I looked at him, nodding. I didn't want to speak for my vocalizer would of given me away. The mech nodded back at me, seemingly relieved that I was back to my normal self. I stood up, shaking myself to loosen the stubborn dirt. I glanced back at the city, saying a silent goodbye to the one I loved who died there.

"Back to base now?" I asked, and the other mech nodded, his red helm alerting me of his presence. Ironhide was a real friend. He moved to my other side, efficiently flanking me. There was no reason for this, but I ignored it.

"We should go back in vehicle mode." I said, and with that, I transformed, my radio still playing. The others watched with quietly, their optics hiding what they were feeling.

_  
Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way  
_

"How is Prowl, Ironhide?" Optimus Prime asked one of his most trusted warriors, concern in his voice and his optics. He was watching a seemingly normal Prowl as he moved around the base. He seemed to be ignoring them, and a faint hum of human music reached their audio receptors.

"He misses him, Optimus. Besides that, he's fine." Ironhide said, and he turned back to the monitor he was dealing with. The Autobot leader watched his second in command for a while, trying to catch him in a slip up, but the 'Bot did everything perfectly. Almost too perfectly. He seemed to be hiding something.

_  
Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I cant tell you lies_

"Why do I keep coming back here?" I asked myself as I waited for the sun to rise. It seemed to be a ritual now, but no matter how many times I go back to that hill, Jazz never shows up. I sighed through my vocalizer, my optics rooted on that white building. It was being demolished in the morning. The sight of the construction bots around it was seemingly a relief, but I knew that it wouldn't last forever. Even my work couldn't distract me anymore. I had to fake it almost every time someone asked me for something I was supposed to be okay with.

"Why am I still here?" I asked, for it had been another five years from that day. The day he died. I knew if he asked me why I was still here, I couldn't lie. I would tell him everything. That might have been one of the reasons we got together in the first place. I don't remember anymore. And it doesn't phase me anymore, either.

_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.  
_

"Prowl, if you don't stop what ever the slag you're doing and go get some energon and recharge, I will sedate you and drag you into the med bay and give you an energon drip!" Ratchet said. He seemed to be crankier the more the years wore on. He had just chased the twins out of his med bay earlier. I nodded, my thoughts a million miles away.

It was our anniversary. It has been 150 human years since Jazz and I bonded. And here was Ratchet, our old friend and doctor, threatening me. I sighed as I signed the datapad that was in my hand, placing it gently on top of the others that were piled neatly on my desk. Only three more to go. I popped my wrist joint, looking Ratchet clearly in the optics as I moved to stand up.

"Doctors orders?" I said, and Ratchet took a quiet step back. He nodded, and I flashed a small smile at him as I reached for the next datapad. He growled again, and this time I pulled out my rifle, holding it freely with my unoccupied hand.

"After these last datapads." I said, and his optics narrowed, then he nodded. He moved towards the door, and as it slid closed behind him, I let the music drift over me, the volume turning up until I couldn't hear myself think anymore. I never liked it when I could hear myself think.

Outside of Prowl's office, the mechs stopped what they were doing, trying to find out where the rumbles and thuds were coming from. They watched the walls as loose dust fell from the ceiling and cracks, intrigued. Threes mechs just glanced at each other, then they all sighed at once.

"Prowl?" Ironhide asked, and his shoulders slumped again they all groaned, walking out of the command room in a group. The closer they got to the second in commands office, the louder the vibrations were. They were soon able to make out the lyrics, and they sighed again. Optimus Prime placed a hand gently on the walls containing the sound and mech in question as he looked towards the other two.

"Let him be." He said, and with that, they returned to the command room, their thoughts with the lost bondmate.

_  
My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home  
_

I sat on the edge of my recharge berth, unable to sleep. Again. This is the third time this week that I have been wide-awake. I rubbed a hand over my helm, trying to get my thoughts straight. My spark pulsed wildly, sending throbbing pain through my chest. I gripped my spark chamber, aware that this was different from before. It felt like a spear was ripping out my spark. It was almost as painful as finding out Jazz was gone.

"Prowler?" came the voice I wanted and dreaded to hear. I looked up through the spasms to see Jazz standing in the corner, his visor glowing softly in the dark. A tear slipped past my guard, and I twitched again, my spark throbbing with each breath.

"Jazz?" I asked, and he smiled, moving forward. The closer he got to me, the more my spark hurt. I gasped in pain, curling in on myself. HE stopped, aware that he was causing all of this. The tears were flowing faster.

"I tried to find you, when I first arrived. I thought that they were lying." I said, and Jazz stayed silent, listening to me as I talked around the sobs. The pain was starting to stop, until only the random spasms made me stop talking.

"Prowler. I'm so sorry it turned out this way." Jazz said, and he moved forward, anxious to comfort the mech. I let my optics offline as I felt the arms of Jazz wrap around me.

"I tried to see you…" I said, my voice tight and filled with pain. Jazz only held me tighter, pulling me into his lap.

"They couldn't understand me after they found me. I had strayed far, looking for you. It was when I found your visor that I knew that they were right. They tried to understand my words as I babbled, and they took me home." I said, and I subspaced the object that broke my hope into thousands of pieces. It sat on my palm, glinting dimly in the light. Jazz reached for it, but it fell right though his hand.

"Sleep, Prowler, sleep." He murmured into my audio receptors, and the darkness swallowed me whole.

_  
Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way."_

"And here I am again." I murmured to myself, my spark feeling hollow. Another hundred years had past from that day that my spark broke. It was now the one-hundred and twentieth earth year since Jazz died. I no longer felt emotions. To the ones I was friends with; I was just an empty shell. Nothing left. The sun was about to rise when I looked up, the glimmer of stars catching my optics.

"Falling star." I mumbled, and I took out something I thought I would never see again.

Jazz's visor sat on my palm, glinting innocently in the rising light. I looked it over, aware that it was cracked, but I had polished it just the other night, so it was no longer dusty or dirty. I moved it to cover my optics, but something made me pause, waiting. The sun was halfway out of the horizon, sitting silently on the buildings. The white building was gone now. In its place sat a housing district. I wondered if the people there were ever haunted by the sounds of fighting, of inhuman yells and the clash of metal…

I cranked up my radio as these thoughts entered my head. I hated thinking. I clicked the visor into place, and it burst into life, showing my things I would of never seen without it. I held up my hand, curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Prowler." Said the familiar voice, and I turned towards him, almost surprised. He never showed up anymore. I nodded to him, and I looked at the sun, the visor showing me new information. This planet was doomed. The sun was going to explode in a few years time. And they still went on with their lives. I felt the air shift, and I looked towards my visitor again, the visor enhancing my vision.

"Jazz. Why are you here?" I asked, and he shrugged, looking over the city. He looked over at me, his visor glowing brightly. He moved closer, a ghost of a smile on his faceplates.

"Do you eat anymore, Prowl?" he asked, and I smirked, looking up at the fading stars. We sat in silence for a while, before I felt a hand exploring my chest plate. I looked down in alarm, seeing the hand I remembered trying to coax open my armour.

"That is a bad idea." I said, and I tried to scoot away, but my own body betrayed me, keeping my there as my armour was teasingly coaxed away from my spark chamber. I looked up at the mech that was now occupying my lap, and he was smiling, his visor toned down.

"Prowler. You know me. Would I do somethin' tha' will hurt ya?" he asked, and it was my turn to smile. I shook my head as he placed a cool hand over my spark chamber. My spark pulsed once, sending a wave of heat through my systems. His smile vanished, a look of concern replacing it. I shuddered, leaning back on my arms as my cooling fans kicked into high gear.

"Prowl, you haven't been takin care o' yoself, have ya? This should be nothin', do nothin' ta ya.." Jazz said, and he moved away, trying to pull back. I caught his hand, putting it against my chamber again. The coolness of his hand sent waves of ease into my spark. It was painful again, throbbing.

"It's to late, Jazz. I've wasted away without you." I said, and his visor brightened, his faceplates slackening. That meant he was surprised, worried. I smiled, stroking the ghost of an arm that was under my thumb. He tried again to move away, but when he did, a tear fell on his arm. HE looked at me, worried again.

"You've always been my angel, Prowler." He said, and I smiled, my optics offlining. Warnings flared into life on the visor, and I ignored them. My door wings twitched in agreement with his statement, and I onlined my optics, focusing on Jazz. He had moved his other hand, slowly opening my spark chamber.

"And you're mine, Jazz." I said, and the warnings flared into life again, blinking. In annoyance, I diverted power away from my optics. There. Warnings gone.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked, and he looked down at my spark. It was flickering, fading. I smiled at him, and I pointed at his chest.

"I'll always be right there, Jazz." I said, and with that, I felt my spark extinguish.

The now offline body of Prowl grayed, then was still. Jazz smiled, extracting his hand as he heard the telltale sounds of Autobots in search of their Second in command. He gently eased the chamber closed, and he faded from view. A few minutes later, the voice of Bluestreak carried over the wind.

"Prowl!" he said, moving closer to the hill. He was soon walking up, anxious to see his friend. He stopped mid-stride when he saw the body.

"No…" he said, and he rushed forward, oblivious of everything else going on around him. He kneeled down, speechless. He looked over the corpse of the second in command, trying to find out how it happened.

"Bluestreak?" said the second voice, and Ironhide walked over the hill, his optics caught on the younger mech. He moved forward, trying to see Prowl.

"Where's Prowl?" he asked, and Bluestreak looked up at him, sadness on his face. He moved aside, allowing the older mech to see the body.

"On no.." he said, and he also kneeled down beside the body. He looked it over, but his optics caught on the faceplates.

"Blue…look at his face." Ironhide said the distraught mech beside him. Bluestreak looked, tears falling softly from his optics. The body of Prowl was smiling. Ironhide laid a hand on the younger mechs shoulder plate, rubbing softly, trying to soothe him.

"He went happy, Blue. You know he wasn't happy here." Ironhide said, and the sound of human music pricked at his audios. He tuned into the music, aware that it was coming from the city.

"Blue, listen." He said, and the younger mech raised his head a little, looking towards the city. Music drifted over the quiet valley and up the hill toe the audio receptors of the two mechs. There was a concert in the city, and they recognized the music from Prowl's extensive library.

"_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way" _

They sat and listened fro a while, until the music stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Ironhide said, and Bluestreak nodded. Ironhide stood up stiffly, his joints aching from the long period of time in the dirt. He looked over at the city before he looked down at his companion.

"We need to go." Ironhide said, and he stooped again to pick up the body. His back twinged with the added weight, but he gently lifted the body anyways. Bluestreak got up as well, his optics locked on the still figure in Ironhide's arms.

"Prowl…"he said, and he straightened up, looking towards the stars. HE smiled as the last light of the stars faded out, succumbing to the sunlight. He moved to follow his friend, his door wings twitching now and then as he thought of his friend. He ran to catch up, placing a hand on the corpse.

"I never did say goodbye." He muttered, and then he smiled again, walking proudly next to Ironhide. The older mech smiled, glad that his young companion was happy again.

When they reached the base, the news spread like wildfire. The second in command was dead. Everyone flooded the room, trying to get a good glimpse of the body. Bluestreak leaped into action, telling everyone ot back off and even pushing a few people away from Ironhide. The old warrior walked slowly towards his leader, his face grave.

"He was gone when we reached the hill, Optimus." Said eth red warrior, and silence spread through the room. The leader looked over the body with sad optics, reaching with a hand to touch his friends face.

"He was a good warrior, and a great friend. He is in a better place now, and he will be missed." Optimus said, and he turned to Bluestreak, nodding. The younger mech looked between his leader and his mentor, confused.

"We will need a new warrior to replace him." Said Ironhide, a covered smile on his faceplates. There was murmuring through the gathered crowd of Autobots, but Bluestreak glared at them, and they fell silent again.

"I think that will be easy, old friend." Optimus said to the red warrior, and he turned to Bluestreak, his mask hiding his smile.

"Bluestreak, I appoint you to take Prowl's post. You are now second in command." Optimus said, and the crowd behind them surged forward, congratulating the confused mech. There was pats and talk all around him, and his look of shock melted into one of immense pride.. Ironhide smiled at his friend before turning away, still carrying the offline body of Prowl.

"Optimus sir. What should I do with Prowl?" he asked, and the leader's happy mood vanished. He never liked burying old friends.

"We will place him in a stasis chamber for now." Optimus said, and he looked over his friend's body one last time. Ironhide nodded respectfully, and he turned towards the stasis room. Optimus watched him as he walked down the hall, sighing. This war was becoming taxing, for both sides. He wished it would end soon, even if it meant he died for peace.

I became aware that I was in a different place than I last remembered being in. I looked around, my door wings twitching. The light faded, showing a beautiful land, tall buildings in the background. I felt like I was home finally, after longs years at war.

"Jazz?" I asked, aware that I was not alone. This place was so beautiful. It looked just like Cybertron in its glory days. There was the sound of footsteps to my left, and I turned to see my Porsche moving towards me. He smiled, his visor glowing softly with his happiness.

"Prowl." He said, and we rushed to meet each other, truly, for the first time since he died. WE held each other close, happiness radiating from the both of us.

"Never do that to me again." I said with a small tar flowing down my face. Jazz smiled, pulling away slightly to look me in the optic. I was no longer wearing his visor. That was fine, though.

"Here, nothing came separate us ever again." Jazz said, and with that, we were happy, together forever.


End file.
